The National Electric Code specifies that electrical wiring be positioned a defined safe distance (1¼ inches) from the nearest edge of a framing member. The code requirement is found in Article 300, Section 300-4(d) N.E.C. If such spacing can not be maintained, the electrical wiring has to be protected by a 1/16 inch thick steel plate or sleeve. The purpose of the code requirement is to prevent fasteners, intend to be driven into the face of the framing member to secure the wall board to the framing member, from piercing or otherwise damaging the electrical wiring.
A present practice is to staple electrical wiring to the major flat side of a wood framing member. While the method is suitable for single wires, this becomes a particular problem for multiple wires, where the wires should be stapled one on top of the other to maintain the proper distance from the nearest edge of the framing member. Additionally, with the increasing usage of metal studs as framing members, the stapling of the electrical wires to metal framing member is difficult and may not provide adequate support for the electrical wiring.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry for a wiring clip capable of securing one or more electrical wires to a metal framing member efficiently and effectively. It would be desirable for the wiring clip to be compact, lightweight, and easy to install.